


Hope for Tomorrow

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #121: "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.” Stage, Champagne.</p>
<p>This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hope for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #121: "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.” Stage, Champagne.
> 
> This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Hope for Tomorrow

~

Sarah wasn't pulling her hexes. Severus responded in kind, and soon he’d driven her back towards the wall. 

“That’s enough!” she hissed as footsteps approached. “Defeat me, then make a run for it!” 

Severus slashed his wand downwards, and Sarah toppled onto the ground. Chest heaving, Severus turned to face whoever was approaching. What he didn’t expect was Harry, wand raised, racing towards him, Weasley bringing up the rear. 

“Are you all right?” Harry asked. He eyed Sarah’s crumpled form. “Are there more?”

“Yes and yes,” Severus replied. He narrowed his eyes. “What do you recall of the last few days, Har-Potter?”

To Severus’ shock, Harry smiled, clasping his hand. “You’re worried about that Memory Charm. Well, this seems the right stage to tell you those don’t work on me. I remember everything, Severus. _Everything._ ”

Severus smirked, entwining their fingers. “Is that so?” he purred. 

Weasley huffed. “Oh for Godrick’s sake! There’s no time for that right now. We’re in an enemy stronghold with no backup.”

Harry dragged his eyes from Severus’. “Right,” he said. “Backup.” Closing his eyes, he raised his wand. A moment later a glowing stag burst from the tip and, after staring into Harry’s eyes, nodded before galloping through a stone wall. “He’ll find Robards.”

“Let’s get Snape to safety,” said Weasley. 

“No time. We can’t allow them to relocate,” said Severus, revelling in the touch of Harry’s palm against his. “We must finish this once and for all.”

Weasley sighed. “Right. Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.” He squared his shoulders. “Any idea which direction we should go? This place is a maze.”

Severus exhaled. “This way,” he said, gesturing with his free hand. “I’m not sure how many more there are.”

“Brilliant,” muttered Weasley. He eyed their clasped hands. “I know you missed each other, but I think you’ll find it easier to cast with both hands free.”

“Smart arse,” said Harry. Leaning in, his kissed Severus firmly on the mouth. “I’ll give you a proper one later,” he whispered, releasing Severus’ hand. “But he’s right.”

Nodding, Severus raised his wand. “Business now, celebration with champagne etc. later. Understood.”

Harry smiled. “Right. Let’s get these bastards!”

~


End file.
